Payback
by kyouko68
Summary: From all the pranks Luffy has pulled on his first mate, Zoro gets sweet revenge. Rated M for a reason. Tastes stongly of lemon. ZoLu fanfic


**A new story guys! Hope you all like it!**

**ZoLu lemon! Rated M**

**WARNING: Slight rape, BoyXBoy. Don't like don't read**

**I don't own the characters. One Shot.**

**Payback**

_**Zoro POV**_

__"LUFFY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I screamed. I ran out onto the deck drenched in water.

"Run!" Luffy and his PIC Usopp ran away from me, laughing like idiots. There was no way I was going to let them get away from this.

Those two set up a bucket of water on the door of the men's quarters. When I opened the door, water was dumped all over me.

"Come back here! When I get my hands on you…!" I chased them down.

"Oh god! He's out for blood!" Usopp squealed as him and Luffy split up and ran in different directions.

"Dammit, what the fuck ever man!" I stopped chasing because it wasn't worth it. But I'll get my revenge. Just he wait.

_A week late:_

Luffy had been pulling prank after prank, sometimes worse than the last. There was a time when he put a fucking snapping turtle in the toilet. How the hell did he get a snapping turtle! But I played it cool. I took all my will power not to wring his rubber little neck. I looked for the perfect opportunity to get him back. When he'd least expect it.

I saw the perfect opportunity when we stopped by an island that was also a spa resort/hotel. It was kind of like the one we stayed at last time, except I'm pretty sure we wont run into Foxy, or have to save a little girl, or have to destroy the place because of a greedy owner.

Hopefully this will be a normal vacation where a whole bunch of shit wont go down. I need to get Luffy when he's least distracted.

"Ahh, I needed a vacation. Maybe get a message or two. Care to join me Robin?" Nami turned to the older woman.

"Of course Navigater-san." She smiled warmely.

"They have a waterpark here! Lets go minna!" Luffy jumped up and down with excitement.

"YOSH!" we all agreed.

_**Luffy POV:**_

__It wasn't that late, but everything was closed at a certain time so we had no choice but to go to bed early (It was like 11:30pm). It sounded stupid to me, but Nami said she'd kill us if we tried any thing stupid.

"Well, I'm gonna…" I whispered stubbornly under my breath. I was tired from all the drowning close calls anyway.

I liked how we had our own rooms. Chopper, Brook, and I were going to gather at Usopp's room for ghost story telling. It was gonna be fun! But I was going to stop by my room real quick to shower and change. I told them that I'd be there as soon as I can.

When I found my room, I was happy that Nami entrusted me with the room key. Everyone else had a copy of my room key just in case they needed me.

I opened the door, but everything was all dark so I tried to search for the light switch along the walls.

Suddenly I felt the presence of another person in the room, but it was too late. The mysterious person grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but he locked something on my wrist that drained my strength.

"What the…who's there!" I tried to demand, but my voice came out sluggish. I was picked up then thrown onto the queen sized bed. I tried to get up and fight back, but I couldn't move. I heard footsteps.

The lamp light came on, and I saw Zoro standing next to the bed.

"Oh thank god it's only you, Zoro. Did you see the guy who did this to me.?" I asked relieved

"You idiot, I _am_ the one who did it." Zoro replied turning the other lamp on so it was a little brighter in the room.

"But why?"

Zoro didn't reply right away. He walked up to me and unsheathed one of his swords.

"Is this a mutunamy?" I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You mean mutiny, and no it's not." Zoro kneeled down to my eye level and gripped my chin with one hand, squeezing my cheeks.

"I'd never betray you and you know that." He said huskily. "This is simply payback."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I felt my heart beat within my chest. A grin played along Zoro's lips.

"Oh, you'll see. I put sea-prism stone handcuffs on one of you wrists. Your not going anywhere." Zoro clearly sounded excited about what he has in store, which kind of scared me. With me not being able to do anything, Zoro could do anything he wanted with me.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad was it? I mean, you know how me and Usopp act, we're just a couple of idiot troublemakers-please don't hurt me!" I tried to talk my way out of it as Zoro stood up and pointed the tip of his blade at me. He placed the tip over my stomach, then brought it up in the air.

I shut my eyes getting ready to feel the blade pierce me, but when he brought it down it appeared to stop where it last was, though creating a slight wind sensation when it came down.

I peeked one eye open to see the damage. Nothing appeared to happen, but a few seconds later my clothes shredded into ribbons that now hung off me in scraps. I was totally naked now.

"Ahh! My clothes!" I tried to sit up but Zoro forced me back down with little effort. H took my free hand and locked it in the other ring of the hand cuffs above my head locking it around the bars of the head board. Now I couldn't even use my hands.

Zoro slowly removed the access clothing still on me. His eyes studied me up and down with a look of hunger.

I felt flustered under his gaze.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are." Zoro purred.

"You think I'm beautiful?" My self esteem rose up a notch. No one ever told me that _I_ was beautiful before.

"Oh yeah." Zoro lifted my chin and pressed his lips on mine. My eyes shot open. Zoro was kissing me! I didn't know how to react. I tugged slightly on the cuffs and shut my eyes as Zoro's tongue invaded my mouth.

My mind was telling me how wrong this was, but it felt so…good! I gradually melted into the kiss, doing my best to kiss back. I never thought that my first kiss would be with Zoro. Sanji always told me that it had to be with a girl, but for some reason, I've only fanaticized about kissing boys. I've never really found myself attracted to girls.

Zoro's lips were soft and warm on mines. All I knew was that I was getting really hot and I don't even know why. There was also mysterious heat building up in my crotch area. The feeling was familiar. On occasions I'd wake up with a hard on, and I'd have to rub my parts until it felt better.

Zoro stopped kissing before I stopped. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing I felt his lips caress my neck making me shiver. I unconsciously lifted my chin to give him more room on my neck. A sound slipped out of my mouth that I couldn't hold in.

I felt Zoro's hand go down my side stopping at my ass, then squeezed. I gasped and jumped slightly, but Zoro continued to attack my neck, biting and sucking on it.

"Ahha…Zoro what are you…ahh…doing to meee…" I treid to say, but my mind felt fuzzy. I couldn't think straight.

The one time I _do_ want my brain working, it shuts down on me. I tried my best to keep it working, but it was still fading.

Zoro was now hovering over me trapping me in between his limbs. Zoro moved lower and began licking one of my nipples and pinched the other with his fingers. I arched my back and moaned uncontrollably loud. I moved my legs up and down uncomfortably. I felt kind of inpatient as I wanted more. My heart beat quickened in anticipation.

Zoro squeezed my hips messaging the pelvic bone with his thumbs. I threw my head back and bit my lip. _What is he doing to me?_

I lifted my head to see Zoro dangerously close to my cock. I noticed that I had a full erection now. My face turned many different shades of red in embarrassment. I twisted my body trying to hide myself.

"Don't be shy." Zoro purred gently. He grabbed my cock and began rubbing the tip slowly.

"Does that feel good?"

"Ohhh, yesss!" I moaned arching my back. It felt so good! I wanted more! Zoro stroked up and down my shaft! "Ohh gauhhd! Mooore!" I felt like there was a not in my stomach that wanted release. But right when I was on edge Zoro stopped.

"No! Don't stop! So close!" I kicked my legs childishly.

"Your so impatient." Zoro teased as he got off the bed.

"Wh-where are you going? Your not going to leave me like this are you?" I panicked.

"Don't worry, Love. I'll be right back." Zoro disappeared into the bathroom then came back with a small bottle in his hand.

"Whats that?"

"It's just some lotion."

"Whats it for?"

"Don't worry about it." Zoro set the bottle down next to me. He move himself over me again and pressed his lips to mine in another kiss. I kissed back desprately wanting him to touch me some more. I licked his lips wanting entry which he gladly excepted. _Oh god, I've known him for over two years! How come we haven't done this sooner?_ I thought.

Zoro disconnected the kiss and moved down. I looked down as he blew on my cock making it twitch. I whimpered a little as he also licked the tip. I moaned with every touch he made to my manhood. He licked along the shaft making me shiver violently.

His mouth went away for a moment, then suddenly, he took my whole length in his mouth. I threw my head back and arched my back into a perfect upside down _U_. I bucked my hips trying to get more of me in his hot mouth. He hummed sending vibrations through my cock.

"Shit…Zoro! Ahhah! Yess! I felt the not tighten again. Almost there…

Zoro took his mouth away at the last minute again.

"Fuck! Zoro let me cum!" I whined in frustration.

"I don't want you to cum yet." He said. I saw through him. I knew his true intentions. He was getting me back from those pranks. He's not going to let me cum until I apologize.

"I'm sorry, I did all those mean things to you! You'll forgive me, ne?" I tried.

"Of course, I'll forgive you. But I'm not done yet."

My hopeful face fell. He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

"I love you, Luffy." He whispered in my ear.

My mind was going a million times a minute. Zoro loves me. I knew he meant 'more than a friend' love. Did I feel the same way?

Zoro placed his lips gently on mine. "Do you love me?" he said with his lips still on mine.

"I…uhh…" my head felt like it was filled with air, and my stomach flutered like butterflies. "Yes…I love you…" The words spilled out of my mouth. I've actually never been so sure in my life. It felt good to say them to Zoro only.

I heard a click. My arms fell to my side. Zoro unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists as I gained more of my strength back. Zoro looked at me with his one working eye seriously.

"If you love me, you'd stay and let me love you." His voice was deep and alluring. I've never seen Zoro like this before.

"Oh, Zoro!" I flung my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. I don't think anyone has ever loved me like this before, and I was a glutton for attention.

I combed my fingers through his hair while my other hand ventured up his shirt. He pulled back to take his shirt off completely. My hands his well-build chest greedily. I stared at Zoro with lustful eyes. He leaned down to kiss me passionately. I kanked on his pants trying to get them off as well.

"You really are impatient." He chunckled.

"Shut it…!" I replied. He sat up again and slowly undid his pants. My heart beat was out of control. There was nothing I wanted more in that moment was for him to through his pants off and take me to another world!

I bit my lip in anticipation. What seemed like forever, Zoro finally kicked his pants off, revealing his own erection.

My face heated . I never knew Zoro was packing so much meat down there.

"Like what you see?" he teased., noticing my reaction. I nodded vigorously unable to form words. I leaned forward gripping his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Zoro grinded his hips against mine, fueling both our needs.

My legs unconsciously spread wider, begging him to do more. I moaned loudly through the kiss making Zoro grin.

He grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured some on his fingers. I watched closely as he did this wondering what he was going to do next. He pushed my legs up so that my knees where close to my head. I felt some thing cold touch my entrance. I jumped slightly but calmed down urging him forward.

His middle finger poked through all the way, not slowing down one bit. He slipped in and out adding another finger. It felt weird, but it was a good kind of weird. Even though I'm rubber, I've never been stretched this way unless I had to poo.

He scissored me wider then removed his fingers. Zoro then smothered his own cock with lotion, then positioned himself at my entrance. "You ready?" he asked with a deep lustful voice.

`"Hell yes!" that was all Zoro needed to ram himself into me. He gave me a moment to adjust but I urged him to move.

Zoro latched onto my neck, thrusting deeper within me. He put more and more power within each movement.

On the other hand, I was completely blow. I didn't make any attempt in lowering my voice. Zoro's cock felt sooo good in me. My nails dug into his back as he went to town on me. My head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"Aaaahha…yesss! Zoro! Give me more…!" I couldn't contain myself. I was going to have a sensory overload as I moved my hips along with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna…blow! Ahhah…ZORO!" I came hard onto both of us. Zoro also came into me, seconds after. Shivers went through my body at that moment. Zoro smashed his lips onto mine as we rode out the orgasm. He then slid out of me, making us both groan.

"Sugee…" I breathed. Even though he was no longer in me, Zoro stayed in the same position, still careful not to put his whole weight on me. He pulled the covers over us in a comfortable way.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Luffy whats taking you-_oh my god!" _it was Usopp who walked in. Zoro and I jumped in surprise.

"Fuck." Zoro cursed.

"Usopp!" I tred to cover myself up.

"Sorry to interrupt!" he shut the door. I looked at Zoro with a look of complete embarrassment. Zoro on the other hand was grinning mischievously. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with.

"What did I do?" he laughed playfully.

"Everything. Humph! I'm need a shower!" I rolled off the bed, but as I got off Zoro smacked me on the butt.

"Hey!" I protested. He grinned widely at me.

"I thought you loved me! _I'm so in love with you!_" he sang. I couldn't help but smile at this. "Oh, there's the smile!" he got up and followed me to the bathroom, placing his hands on my hips. "Lets shower together!" he offered.

"I want to get cleaned, not more dirty! And where is all this energy coming from?" I asked suspiciously.

"Love fuels my tanks." He said simply.

"Now you're starting to sound like Sanji." I giggled. He frowned at this. I tried to close the bathroom door on him.

"I thought we were showering together." He protested.

"We wont get clean if we did!" I told him.

"I promise I wont do anything!" he promised. I barely got the water on before Zoro jumped me from behind. We did end up having sex in the shower. Twice.

"Oh~, I'm tired!" I collapse on the bed with only a towel around my waist. Zoro sat next to me, happy as can be.

"Well, I'm wide awake."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day." I said referring to his habbit of sleeping _all_ the time

"I guess your right, but I feel fine." He replied.

"You just want to fuck me again, don't you?" I accused.

"Honestly, yes I do." He gave me a smile that made me putty in his strong hands.

"Ok fine, one more time! That's it!" I told him sternly.

We ended up doing it 3 more times that night. The next morning I lashed out at anyone who tried to wake me up. Even poor Chopper. (I was going to have to apologize later) I was just super exhausted from last nights fundamentals. I was even to tired to make it to breakfast even though I was very hungry as well. Though I was glad that Zoro brought me some food. But to add insult to injury, Usopp told everyone about what his little run-ins.(I was going to have to beat him up later.)

As it turns out, Zoro did get his payback. I still love him to death and he does as well.

Too corny? ~ .0


End file.
